1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to a novel method of making a fully encapsulated electrically resistive heater, and to the fully encapsulated electrically resistive heater formed by the said method.
More particularly, this invention relates to a novel method of making an electrically resistive heater fully encapsulated by a thermosetting molding compound comprising a thermosetting polymer, a thermosetting vinyl ester or a thermosetting phenolic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search was made to determine the patentability of the present invention, and elicited the following:                U.S. patent Publication No. US 2003/0121140 (Jul. 3, 2003) to Von Arx        U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,835 (2003) to Von Arx        U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,104 (2002) to Fitts        U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,328 (2002) to Rutherford        U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,470 (2002) to Von Arx        U.S. patent Publication No. US 2001/0014212 (Aug. 16, 2001) to Rutherford        U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,335 (2000) to Von Arx        U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,357 (1996) to Lock        U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,944 (1993) to Caddock        U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,155 (1993) to Hill        U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,449 (1980) to Fessenden        U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,103 (1988) to Hawkins        U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,452 (1973) to Usowski        
None of the prior art mentioned above discloses nor even suggests the present invention.